A portable terminal as recently released is connected with an external audio device to output audio data for output from the portable terminal through the external audio device. For example, when the user runs a media playback function of the portable terminal with the external audio device in connection, media reproducible sounds may be output through the external audio device.
When media are played with the external audio device in connection, audio data output from the portable terminal may be output through the external audio device. For example, when the portable terminal receives a call while playing the media, not only the media playback sounds but also the call sound may be routed and output to the external audio device. In such case, since the media playback sounds and the call sound are simultaneously output through the external audio device, the user may be annoyed with enjoying the media and talking on the phone.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.